


Lady Luck? I don't know her

by ikilledlaurapalmer



Series: klance fics that are named after iconic mariah moments for some reason [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, allura is just mentioned, idk man, kind of?, these two are just so embarrassing ugh, this is just short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikilledlaurapalmer/pseuds/ikilledlaurapalmer
Summary: He knew he wasn’t lucky, but when he saw Lance smile at him, that big, wide, so very real smile, he sure felt lucky.Keith has been sleeping in Lance's room for a while now, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. However, when Pidge programs a new security system for the castle, they get found out.title from that mariah carey meme because how could i make this even worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and my first fic for voltron so be nice to me! i'm sensitive, aubrey.
> 
> let's be mutuals: sailor-saturnus.tumblr.com

Keith never thought of himself as a lucky person. Sure, he had strokes of luck here and there, but they seemed to be few and far between. He was orphaned at a young age, kicked out of the Garrison, and had to survive by himself in a desert shack. All in all, he could count the visits paid to him by Lady Luck on one hand. He knew he wasn’t lucky, and he had learned to be fine with that.

  
He knew he wasn’t lucky, but he also knew that things can change over time. Tics and days and years pass, and if his surroundings could change, surely his luck could, too. He thought about recent events. He had found and rescued Shiro, he had become a paladin of Voltron, and he was helping to defeat Zarkon and save the entire galaxy. That had to count for something, right? Maybe his visits from Lady Luck would start to creep onto his other hand as well.

  
He knew he wasn’t lucky, but when he saw Lance smile at him, that big, wide, so very real smile, he sure felt lucky. With Lance’s hands on his waist and his face buried in Keith’s neck, he felt like the luckiest guy in the galaxy. He still couldn’t believe that Lance returned his feelings. After months and months of what he thought to be unrequited pining, Keith finally found the strength to confess to Lance. It was messy and not at all what he had planned out, but instead of mocking him or hating him, Lance just beamed at him, took Keith’s face in both of his hands, and kissed him so sweetly that Keith forgot the threat of the Galra, of Zarkon, of anyone who stood in the way of Voltron. That had been well over a month ago, and after a few awkward conversations, both paladins had come to the decision that yes, they were dating, and no, they wouldn’t tell the others.  
Keith wasn’t worried about what the others would think. He knew them well enough to know that they would be supportive of him and Lance. However, he didn’t want to sacrifice their ability to form Voltron by getting their emotions in the way. When he thought about it, though, Keith felt like their emotions had already gotten in the way. Still, he liked having a secret that belonged to just him and Lance. This stroke of luck was his to keep.

✦ ✦ ✦

Keith woke up early, like he always did, but this time, he didn’t feel compelled to get up and immediately dash down to the training deck. Instead, he stayed put, his head on Lance’s chest, listening to the steady drum of the other boy’s heart. He glanced up at Lance’s sleeping face, and an immense amount of love surged through him, making his own heart speed up. Lance’s face was relaxed, and his mouth was set in a lazy smile. Keith would never understand how he got so lucky.

  
Being careful not to disturb Lance, Keith disentangled himself from the sheets of Lance’s bed and walked to the small dresser on the other side of the room. Opening the second drawer, he took out a pair of his pants and a plain black t-shirt. It was amazing how quickly this room went from “Lance’s Room” to “Their Room”. All around was evidence of Keith’s residence. His clothes in the dresser, his shoes by the door, his Galran knife and other small belongings scattered carelessly.

  
They had only been dating for maybe a month and a half, but after the first week, they started sleeping in the same bed, and had been doing so every night since. They hadn’t meant to start doing it, but it just happened. After a rough battle one night, Keith had followed Lance to his room, originally intending to seize the opportunity for a makeout session, but they had both been so tired that they couldn’t do anything except for settle into the bed together, arms strewn across each other, until their eyes closed and their breathing evened out. The next morning, Keith had gone back to his room to retrieve some of his clothes and personal possessions, and after that, he spent every night in Lance’s room, and shortly thereafter, it became their room.

  
After changing, Keith tip-toed back to the bed, placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, and headed to the kitchen, smiling all the way.

  
Lady Luck was definitely on his side now.

✦ ✦ ✦

Lady Luck had betrayed him horribly.

  
It was his own fault, really, for believing that things could be so good for so long. He knew he wasn’t lucky, and he should’ve known he couldn’t ever be lucky in every aspect of his life. He had Lance, and that seemingly used up all of his allotted luck.

  
It started later that same day, after everyone else in the castle had woken up. Coran had gathered them all around on the main deck to go over new security measures that Pidge had programmed for the castle. Keith was all for more security, what with the threat of the Galran army looming closer every day. However, about midway through Coran and Pidge’s explanation of the new system’s settings and functions, he became extremely nervous. He could practically see all of his luck slipping out of his hands, floating away just out of reach.

  
“And through thermonuclear imaging and the newly installed sensor, the castle’s computers will now be able to register who is being allowed access to various rooms in the castle, and when they were able to infiltrate should an intruder have gained entry,” Pidge said, voice jittering with excitement as they explained their new technology to the other paladins. They were met with blank looks from around the room.

  
“Basically, we’ll now be able to tell who is opening what doors to what rooms and when,” Coran translated. The looks of confusion turned to ones of basic understanding on all of the paladins’ faces, which soon turned back into ones of general boredom.

  
Keith settled for at least trying to look interested, but that all changed when Coran said, “Hey, why don’t you show the others how it works, Pidge?”

  
Pidge nodded their head enthusiastically, and Keith’s face began to heat up. He met Lance’s eyes, and his boyfriend’s eyebrows shot up in a question, but Keith looked away before his face got any more red. He knew what was coming, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it.

  
“If you press this button here, this screen will pop up, with a complete map of the castle. All rooms that are currently occupied are lit up green, as the main deck is right now. All rooms that have been occupied within the past 24 hours are lit up blue, and all rooms that have not been occupied in longer than that are red,” Pidge explained the system proudly, clearly impressed with themselves. “It is simple coding, really. If you look at the back deck, it’s red, because no one has been there in a while. However, the kitchen and the training deck are blue, because at least one of us was in both of those rooms earlier today. And all of our rooms are blue, because we sleep there, and none of us are there right now… so, blue! Get it?” They looked around at the other paladins expectantly.

  
Everyone around the room nodded, and Keith let out the breath he had been holding. No one had seemed to notice that his room was--

  
“Um, Keith, why is your room red?” The nodding heads all stopped nodding to look at Keith, and he silently cursed Hunk’s observant eyes.

  
“I-- uh, well, um, I haven’t--” Keith struggled to form a coherent thought, all of his blood returning to his face. He stared at the floor, completely flushed.

  
“Keith, if you haven’t been in your room in over 24 hours, where did you sleep last night?” Shiro was only being a concerned friend, Keith knew that, but he had just managed to make everything so much worse.

  
“Actually, it says here that Keith’s room has been unoccupied for the past month. 34 days, to be exact,” Pidge chimed in, clicking away at their computer.

  
“34 days?!? Keith, what is going on? Where have you been going at night?” Keith knew he couldn’t avoid Shiro’s questions, but he couldn’t make himself meet the black paladin’s eyes. If he did, he was sure his face would officially match the Red Lion.

  
“My room. He’s been in my room.”

  
All eyes turned towards Lance, including Keith’s. He felt his jaw drop open involuntarily, shocked at the nonchalance in Lance’s voice. There was no denying their relationship now. Even if they didn’t explicitly state it, the others would figure it out soon enough. When Lance looked at Keith, he gave him a small smile, and shrugged. Keith looked back at the floor, his heart caught in his throat.

  
“But dude, if Keith’s been in your room, where have you been?” Hunk still hadn’t connected the dots.

  
“Um, in my room, too. With Keith,” Lance rolled his eyes, clearly not having expected to need to explain himself.

  
“But, don’t you only have one bed-- I mean, how does that--”, Shiro slapped a hand over Hunk’s mouth before he could ask any other questions.

  
“How long?” was all Shiro asked.

  
“I guess, about a month and a half? Somewhere around then, yeah,” Lance replied to Shiro, ignoring Hunk’s questioning look.

  
“And are you…” Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to word his next question. “Do you… um… is the nature of it solely physical or… are you guys… romantically involved as well?” Now Shiro was the one with the red face.

  
Lance sighed, having given up on subtlety. He sent a quick glance to Keith, his eyebrows raised again. Keith bit his lip, and decided to give up as well. He nodded, and Lance took that as agreement.

  
“Keith and I are together. As in, dating. Like, boyfriends.”

  
Shiro removed his hand from Hunk’s mouth and slapped Lance on the back, a smile breaking out across his face. He then turned to Keith and did the same, not backing away until Keith met his eyes.

  
“I’m happy for you guys. Seriously. I… had my suspicions anyway,” Pidge laughed at Shiro’s confession before agreeing.

  
“Yeah, you guys may be oblivious, but that doesn’t mean all of us are. I noticed when the unresolved sexual tension turned into grossly sweet looks from across the room.”

  
At this, Lance’s cool demeanor faded, and he became just as red as Keith. Meanwhile, Hunk was still catching up.

  
“But, wait-- dude! Uh, congrats! Like, that’s awesome! But… why did you want to hide it from all of us?” The expression on Hunk’s face slowly changed to one of hurt. “Did you not think we would support you?”

  
“No! No, that’s not it,” Lance clarified. “We were just worried about being able to form Voltron if, ya know, our emotions were involved. I guess we were trying to keep it professional? But yeah, we should’ve told you. Sorry about that.”

  
For the first time since the big reveal, Keith found his voice. “Sorry we kept it from you guys. And, uh, thanks for being supportive.”

  
Everyone smiled, and after a couple of tics, Pidge ran out of the room, screaming “DIBS ON SPILLING THIS TO ALLURA!”

  
The remaining paladins just laughed, and when Coran resumed the instructional tutorial of the castle’s security system, Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s, entwining their fingers. Keith allowed a small smile to break out across his face, and he squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance squeezed back, and Keith pretended to pay attention to the rest of Coran’s speech.

  
Maybe Lady Luck hadn’t completely abandoned him after all.


End file.
